User talk:KumataNuva
Welcome! Hi KumataNuva -- we are excited to have To Save the World Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "To Save the World Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Short Stories Are we having pages for Apocalypse, Genesis, Trinity, and Rings of Power? The TSTW Chronicler :Yeah, I noticed that a while back. It's going to be heck trying to clean up all his loose ends. The TSTW Chronicler Noimage I think the latest trumps the other two. Should we can them, or just be selective? :P The TSTW Chronicler :'K, done. Oh, I was also wondering, should we go back along and make redirects of Super's real names to their page? Like "Sarah Winters" redirects to Sluice? The TSTW Chronicler :: ::That's where I found out. :P The TSTW Chronicler Charrie Count You League 11 Coalition 6 Solo Hero 4''' '''Solo Villain 32 Other 9''' '''Grand Total 62 Me League 11 Coalition 27 Solo Hero 3 Solo Villain 9 (D,E, & M count on both. :P) Other 8 Grand Total 58/59 You've still got a tight lead... The TSTW Chronicler Message Did you get my PM? The TSTW Chronicler :Yeah, scientists, doctors, and lawyers are the ones to watch out for. :P :I like the alien idea...this plot keeps getting better and better. Also, the main universes I could come up with were the Twisterverse, one based off of my short story, the Kingdom of a Thousand Tears, and the one where Amandine took over Canada and caused a superhero war. The TSTW Chronicler I'm back, so I should be more active here, and should be up and running in TSTW soon. Btw, counting another seven charries you gave me for Trinity, you're already up to 80. :P The TSTW Chronicler MechaniCo Hey, I just had a thought. Loadstone works for a major robotics company, right? Well, since there seem to be a lot of (Insert)Co-s around, how about a MechaniCo? The TSTW Chronicler Well, you were the one who named them...but if you want to call them Mephris', that's fine too. :P Well, there are robotics used in some forms of surgery, aren't there? Ah, here's an idea. Loadstone's company was orignially separate, and MechaniCo made technology for medical use. When the Twister fell off the radar, the companies could have merged, thus forming a big technology-producing MechaniCo. ??? The TSTW Chronicler Well, Mephris said there were villains, and you said Sluice recognized three of them - Extrapolator, Rush, and Mr. Magnet.... As in, there is a separate robotics company (which Loadstone works for), and there is MechaniCo, a subsidiary of MediCo. Twister disappears, Loadstone's company merges with MechaniCo...and then Loadstone works for MechaniCo.... The TSTW Chronicler 23:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, great. Two other things - d'you get my PM? And how exactly do we go about setting up this new AU plot of ours? The TSTW Chronicler Nothing, I guess. I just really have no clue how you were planning to go about this, and I have nothing for Loadstone and Sugar Rush to do...I'll just wing it for a while, then. :P Oh, and the next step of my Midnight plot is to spring a few guys from Confinement. Should one of them, oh, I dunno, relieve the place of the other half of the key? The TSTW Chronicler Well, it was going to be a ransom, considering the Coalition captured a bunch of League members when they blew up the League Court...but then again, it's tempting to send Zap in there...and then I could use them in a different way...yeah, I can wait. It's even better if I did. Yeah...I have a bad habit of being a little impatient when it comes to stuff like this. Of course, you might have picked up on that when I asked twenty times when Trinity was going to start. :P I'll try to restrain myself for a while. The TSTW Chronicler >smirks< I did take the job of scholar for a reason, ya know. :P The TSTW Chronicler ''Navigation Template? Yeah, they are, once I get this one finished... >.< There's a ''lot to do around here. The TSTW Chronicler So, what are we going to do with those supers from the future: Harmony, Invisobel, and Elektrik? (sp?) The TSTW Chronicler Okay, sounds good. Yuriko is Harmony, Isobel would be Invisobel, and I think TPTI told me Elektrik is related to the Russian Twins...Maybe for the first two, we could make double-info templates, like what they have for the for the Toa Nuva on BS01? Let me try it on Yuriko's page... The TSTW Chronicler Omega Bomb Hey, I was wondering, did you have anything in particular in mind for the Twister to have filled his Omega Bomb with(the first time)? Because he was desperate enough to fill it from the Hakkou Comet, so I would assume he didn't have a radiation generator or something. I ask because I have a guy coming up whose power is to simply generate Omega Radiation. Apparently he's been bounced around between supervillains most of his life, and I was thinking it would be a good tie-in with that... What'cha think? The TSTW Chronicler Oh, okay. Well, we do know the Twister was conducting experiments with Omega Radiation, and my guy has a recently developed power of being able to channel the OR and convert it into other forms - just energy, so far. Maybe that was the Twister's doing? And he somehow used that power to escape...I just figured a guy like that would be a magnet for the T., since he was OR obsessed. No, he's a virtually unknown guy (to the superhero community) who's been kidnapped by supervillains far too many times in the last twenty years. :P He's an escape artist, though, which is why the League doesn't know about him - he's always gone by the time they show up. The TSTW Chronicler Joint Plot Hey, you wanted to do a joint plot, right? Well, I've got an idea: a short story about the founding of the Coalition of Corruption, set 40/50 years ago, staring the much younger Dr. D., Renaissance, and, of course, my beloved Mr. Mystery...what d'you think? The TSTW Chronicler Well, when you put it that way... Ya know, I hate how you can eloquently write circles around me like that. It's annoying. :P EDIT: But then again, we could always include TPTI in the idea. It's not like we don't all three have founding members...well, you don't, but with your talent, adding one in wouldn't be that hard. :DThe TSTW Chronicler Hmm, yeah, I just asked him. He said the League was founded 5/10 years ago. I asked if it could be fifteen, since that's when the Order was supposed to have been founded (to go in between), and he said that would be maximum. So, I say about ten to thirteen. I'll have to ask him about that. Not now, though...it's 4:30 AM over here... I need to get to bed. >.< The TSTW Chronicler I asked him for permission, and I got: "You go ahead, you budding authors you." So, if you're interested, it's a go. The TSTW Chronicler Well, I had one thing in mind. Mr. Mystery, known back then as Mister E., was a government agent - the best of the best. Since the League didn't exist back then, the US thought they could handle villains on their own - they'd send Mister E. out, he'd get close, drain their power, and they were no longer a threat. I was assuming that they sent him after one of the other founders, and instead he teamed up with him and backlashed at the agency he worked for. Yeah, another hero turned villain thing, but I've been watching too much Mission Impossible lately. :P In other news, my cat just died a few hours ago. She was actually older than I am; closest thing to a big sister I had... :( Happy frick'n 4th of July. I like Sugar Rush, btw. I kind of based her appearance off of a Mord'Sith...not that I expect you to know anything of the Sword of Truth series... :D The TSTW Chronicler Yeah, that's what I thought, it's gotta be Dr. Danger. That sounds perfect. And sure, he could have killed off a Mr. E.; that's exactly the sort of thing he'd love doing. The TSTW Chronicler Hmm...Well, world domination is too big...it's got to be something they can pull off. Let's see...nothin'. Shucks. The TSTW Chronicler Site Management A few things we need to go over... *We need to standardize image size. 400px, like on Photon, is far too big, but I don't know if 250px is too small or just right. What do you think? *The Old Coalition - should they be put under Solo Villains? Because they aren't affiliated with the Coalition any more; they're just Manchine's pawns. *Same thing with Knucklebones; he isn't working for the Coalition, since Renaissance is retired. The TSTW Chronicler *Yeah, 300's good. *So, make it a sub-category? *I can't get to that right now, but I'll certainly try it later. The TSTW Chronicler Ace Attorney Good grief. Well, that was interesting... - How long did it take you to complete? -- I was interrupted at the beginning...most likely, an hour and a half to two, give or take. - Were there any graphical/audio errors? -- The Pierce Marko profile pic has something wrong with the neck...and the sounds came a number of seconds after they were supposed to at times...might be because it said it might not be compatible with the laptop...Apparently it doesn't have firefox. I dunno. Oh, and I think the part about Radius was screwed up. When cross-examining Serenity's second testimony, it said something about a man with white hair and a visor, without having mentioned that when she had given it. When I pressed, it mentioned that Alexandra knew it was Leo. Then, when I pressed about what the man looked like, it said it was supposed to add the description then, and then there was a big thing about it being Leo. Only screw up I found...Radius looks wicked cool, btw. - Were there any errors of logic, or things you think I could have explained a little better? -- As for logic, I don't think I've felt this confused in quite a long time. :P It came together in the end, but I got stuck at least twice. I'm not meant to be an attorney, apparently. It was well thought-out, though. Although, we'll have to solidify when the League was founded, since quite a few dates are being flung around. So, to sum up, fix the thing about Radius, and I'll be glad to run through again. I think the biggest problem was that I didn't have a clue what I was doing...now that I know, it should make more sense. Also, I think you could put a mild language warning on there. :P Also, are you adding these to the character count? Nice use of Whiplash, btw. Hasn't been used in a while. The TSTW Chronicler Did you start playing before the sounds and music were loaded, becuase that messes up the order of things sometimes... I think the 'sound delay' may just be a matter of it not being viewed in firefox... it's an irritating limitation, but one I can't fix as the game maker was designed that way. I think with the whole Radius matter, I may have mixed up the order of some cross-examination messages. I was also thinking the point about Serenity having emotional problems could have been hinted at a little better, possibly even explained during the trial itself... Nope, I was a good boy and waited for everything to load. I figured that was it, anyway. Yeah, the Radius part was a little mixed up. As for Serenity, it might make it a little easier. Yeah, the Ace Attorney games are quite like that - no idea what's going on until the end. It's a nice feeling though, when it all comes together, right? Out of interest, what parts did you get stuck on? There were a couple of instances I intentionally made difficult. Yeah, it's amazing when it all comes together. Anyway, let me think. Cross examining Mr. Trump (who reminded me far too much of Thompson, by the way :P ) the second time took me a minute, and it didn't dawn on me that it was the "old friend." It was mostly on Serenity, though. Can't remember what it was the first time, exactly, (I think the Radius matter had something to do with that) but coming up with what the "promise" was about took me quite a few tries. Well, I don't see why Peacemaker couldn't wind up in some future plot...Oh, and for an interesting trial, wasn't Jack Frost told by the Canadian government (or some authority) that he had to join the League, or he was going to get in trouble for roughhousing it so much...that might be interesting. The TSTW Chronicler Surge I noticed Surge mentioned on a few pages...who is that? I don't remember anyone with that name... The TSTW Chronicler Sounds vaguely familiar...Anyway, I know what you mean. I had all my TSTW stuff; story chapters, plot ideas, lists of names, basically my entire backup stuff on the old family computer (it fatally crashed, so when we got a new one I got the old one; it works, but can't handle internet.). Then a few weeks back, the monitor died. So I have no back up if I loose anything, and I had to re-outline RoP so that I could keep going. How's Trinity coming, btw? The TSTW Chronicler Confinement It's TPTI's. Hang on a minute... The TSTW Chronicler There, that's all I know, too. The TSTW Chronicler Testing Hurray! Especially considering all my info's on BZP. :P Yep, invisibility and holographic illusions are fine by me. As for TSTW:SA, I got hung up on Trump's second testimony, and game over. Problem is, you can't see the "little green bar at the top of the screen" because of a blaring label saying that you're not using firefox. (I don't want to download anything unless I get permission first, and anyway, it's better I didn't, or I wouldn't have caught that.) While it's probably fine for firfox users, is there any way you could move that for those who can't see it? Much better, from what I saw; the intro argument was a nice touch, for one. Up to where I was took about 34 minutes, btw. Also, by pressing more than I did before, I caught mention of a villain called Meatshield...odd name...anyway, that's worth tacking on here somewhere. The TSTW Chronicler Jack Pelham If you've got any heroes you'd like him to represent, just let me know. Also, feel free to throw him in Super Attorney if you want. (And yeah, he's Twilight Jack from the Twisterverse) Speaking of which, perhaps an important trial here or there might be covered by the ISNN? The TSTW Chronicler